Life or Death (Natalya's Story)
by YmirTheFanficTitan-Shifter
Summary: When you see someone on the verge of life and death, you realise how short a life is. You realise how it will be you in that position one day. You realise you will die one day. Ivan has been put into hospital, due to an accident. Natalya recalls it all as she tells her tale. Sensitive subjects, some AmeBel and RusBel
1. Chapter 1 - On The Verge- Life Or Death

When you see someone on the verge of life and death, you realise how short a life is. You realise how it will be you in that position one day. You realise you will die one day. I realised this while watching my brother being taken into hospital. I have stayed with him ever since the accident, never wanting to leave him. My sister says I need to take a break and leave him. How calm is she being? Our brother's on the verge of life and death and she tells me to leave him. Each night I have to make sure he is breathing before I fall asleep, I'm scared he will never wake up. I'm scared Ivan won't be the same when he comes round. Maybe, he will finally realise that it was me who looked after him. If anything, I hope he has feelings for me now. I keep on fantasising until I hear someone called me

"Natalya?" It was my sister, Yektarina "Are you still here" She cautiously entered the room and walked over to me. She looked much better than me, I hadn't slept in weeks.

"Da, I'm here. Why?" I yawned and looked up at her

"You need to get out of here…" She sighed "I'll look after him"

"But- I" I tried to protest but Alfred walked in.

"I will take her" Alfred grumbled and grabbed my arm, pulling me out. I started to struggle

"I can't leave big brother!" I protested yet again, but Alfred was stronger.

"God dammit Natalya, you're too over-protective." Alfred growled and dragged me along. I had no option but to follow him. I thought of coming back tomorrow, maybe early.

The fact I was being dragged along the street like a 5-year old was humiliating. Alfred refused to let go. People stared as a 20 year old American male was dragging a 19 year old Belarussian behind him. I whined loudly which made him slow down.

"Thank you" I muttered. He let my hand go and I started to rub my wrist. He put his hands on my back and held me close.

"I'm sorry, I'm just concerned" He muttered into my hair. I sighed and hugged back, with a long sigh I muttered.

"I know"


	2. Chapter 2 - A Drizzly Tuesday Morning

I grabbed the milk out from the fridge, my arms weak from just waking up. I poured it into the bowl carefully, realising I had spilt it. It was a drizzly Tuesday morning. It was almost 7 am and I was rushing to get ready. I had to walk to university, since my brother could no longer take me. I always wore the same untucked blouse and jeans as well as high heel boots. I sat down, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. There was hardly anything on in the mornings. News, entertainment, nothing really. There was a shout from upstairs

"NATALYA" It was my sister "YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES" I cursed loudly and turned the TV off, devouring my toast. I grabbed my bag and brushed my hair one last time. I ran out of the house into the rain. The morning air was cold against my face. I pulled my large coat over myself to stay warm. The rain was staring to seep into my boots as I groaned softly. It was going to be a long day.

I couldn't get the thought of my brother out of my head. I sat in the drama class, glaring vaguely at the script. My eyes reading over every word as if it was a book. I suddenly looked up to see a male standing in front of me. He green eyes were full of awe and love. I sighed softly

"Hello Toris"

"Hello Natalya, and how are you today?" I ignored this last bit, hoping he would go away. Instead, he sat next to me. I groaned and turned towards Bella, My best friend. She smiled

"Your stalker is back?" Bella chuckled. I nodded and groaned

"Why does he follow me?"

"He loves you Natalya!" I looked over to Toris, who was now writing in his notebook. He had a love heart with "Natalya 3 Toris" written in. I looked away, slightly creeped out. I looked across the room to see Alfred staring at me and smiling. I looked confused. He mouthed "Want to work with me?" I nodded; he was one of my only friends. I sighed and smiled back. He was alright, a year older than me. He had been Ivan's friend for as long as I could remember, so I had to be his friend for Ivan's sake. I got up and went towards Alfred. As I said, it would be a long day.


End file.
